Bloody Memories
by Melanie Skye
Summary: After failing her values, a prenatural creature decides to join the Imperial Army. What happens when a vampire joins Darth Vader's side? Not an oc character romance!
1. Prolouge: A Bloody Night

**Bloody Memories**

**Melanie Skye**

This is going to be rated T, because of violence, minor cursing, and just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

This is a plot bunny that's been eating away at me for awhile, and I decided that I should post it, so someone other me could read it. Just a minor note: my ideas for some prenatural creatures come from the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own them. Doesn't have anything else from the books though, so you don't have to have read the books to understand this.

* * *

**Prolouge**

I pull away and look down at the now bloodless man, his face marked forever with an expression of pain. I don't need a mirror to tell me that my eyes are colored blood red. I lower my head in shame, wishing that I could cry. If I could cry, I would.

_I've failed them…_

Years ago this event would have been okay, but now I'm too old to call this an accident. Far too old.

Lowering the man to the ground, closing his eyes with a finger, I pick up a long branch nearby. Nine feet of dirt was uncovered and I dropped the man into his makeshift grave, piling the dirt back on top of him.

Gazing up at the midnight sky, barely visible from the canopies of trees, a simple wish escapes my mind and into the sky.

_They're probably dead by now, but I could. They wanted me too._

_I should go home._

I can see myself with my blood red eyes, an image stained in my mind from years before.My family would forgive me, but, in a way, I don't want them too if I can't forgive myself.

Humans deserve forgiveness, monsters don't.


	2. A Treason Learned

**Chapter I – A Treason Learned**

Standing at attention, my hand riveted to my forehead in a strong salute. We all know who's coming, and we don't want to have to face his wrath. Well, they don't want to face his wrath. I'm doing this more out of courtesy and a desire to not give myself away. The others on this ship say I'm one of the salts because of my rank, because, since I stand in the front row of military men, right in front of the stormtroopers, I'm the one who's going to be killed first. Nice encouragement there. No one actually said it too me though, I just hear it from their minds.

A soft murmur has begun to sift through the crowd but halts when the doors swing open. Out our master steps, encased in black armor, brilliant buttons on his chest plate, and a lightsaber hanging at his side. The Jedi intrigue me. I can't hear them in the way I can hear anyone else, which is both frustrating and interesting. My lord calls himself a Sith, but both him and the Jedi follow the same Force thing and it is easier to just say Jedi. Next to him stands a male Zabrak. The Zabrak's skin was a golden-brown, with spikes protruding from his head. He's dressed in silk robes that show that he's supposed to be somewhat important. I reach out, searching for some information, until I find what I have been looking for.

_Prince Meth…wow…_

_He looks important._

_He's rather ugly._

I have to force myself to not roll my eyes as I cut the flow of thoughts back to a dull roar. At least I figured out who he is. When they reach Prince Meth's golden star cruiser, my lord and the Zabrak nodded to each and begun to speak. I instantly focus on Meth's thoughts since I'm too far from him to hear their conversation.

"Make sure you keep up with your side of the bargain Meth."

"Of course, Lord Vader." _Yeah right. Idiot. Once these ideas of yours get to Mon Mothma, you're dead. Good riddance._

He's a rebel? What the heck?

"Next week then." Vader nods to him.

"Till then." Meth nods._ And hopefully you'll be dead. One huge victory the Rebellion!_

My eyes widen. Crud. I've served under him for almost a year now; I can't just let this information go unheeded. But how to explain how I'd gotten it.

I could just tell my superior about this, and then he could tell my lord. No. They'd assume I was on the side of the rebellion. And that would be bad. When Vader walks out the door, I begin to play with my hair, thinking.

I could tell the Grand Admiral. He has a connection direction to our lord. But I doubt he'd be willing to take Lord Vader this news. Plus I doubt anyone would take my word as a lowly Captain. You'd think the fact that I made it to this rank in a year would earn some respect, but of course not.

I could take this the Lord Vader myself…

"Callia! Callia!"

Jumping at the sound of my name, I spin around and stare at my only friend on this ship. A short – she's about six inches shorter than my five- seven – chubby brunette, who's known more for her temper than her service to the empire. How she managed to make it to Lieutenant without cussing out a superior officer is beyond me. I smile slightly, "Yes, Lizzie?"

"Are you gonna stand there all day? Cause if you are, I'm not gonna be here much longer."

"No. I was just thinking." I reply, following her into the long white corridors.

"'Bout what?" Her barely noticeable hick accent gives away her rural Corellian birth.

"Nothing really. Just a small dilemma." We may be friends, but my secrets must always remain just that: secrets. I'm in hiding, and will always be in hiding.

"Fine. Don't tell me." She frowns and makes her eyes widen to wear they would look pitiful. Anyone else would say she's upset, but I know she's not. And she knows me well enough to know that if I don't tell her, I won't tell her.

_Darn, it didn't work…_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her thought.

"What?"

"Nothing Lizzie."

I can hear him and smell him before I could see him. A small-boned Ensign runs toward us at full speed. His uniform was a mess and he appeared as if he had seen a ghost. Did he find…?

_Where is he? Not him! Too many have disappeared…too many. How can people disappear on a ship? There's nowhere for them to go. Oh! There's Captain Nox. Maybe she'll help!_

He halts in front of me and salutes, his chest heaving.

"At ease." I tell him. "What's wrong Ensign Terria?"

"Another Trooper has gone missing, ma'am. Fourth one this month."

I hate having to do this. At least none of them were smart enough to realize what my blood red eyes meant. "And where are they?"

He stares at me awkwardly, as if unsure of himself. "I don't know ma'am, that's why I said they were missing."

"They're just stormtroopers Ensign, they don't matter." _What is she saying, of course they matter. Chadrick was my friend. _"Now go back to your duties."

"Yes ma'am." He salutes me once more and marches off, fuming.

"Do you really think that Callia? That the troopers don't matter."

"I don't have an opinion on that. I wanted the Lieutenant to calm down."

We walk the rest of the way in silence, heels clicking against the metal floor. I can easily hear her confusion in her thoughts. We enter the hallway that leads to the barracks, and I can't help but smile at the ruckus. Passing the stromtroopers' and starfighters' rooms first, which are just small rooms with six sets of bunk beds in each one. We're roomed by rank. Midshipmen and Ensigns room together, right by the troopers. Then we reach the room for Sublieutenants and Lieutenants, where Lizzie says her goodnights. The room size stays the same but seems to get bigger after the rooms for Lieutenant Commanders' and Commanders' rooms because the numbers of beds in a room decrease. I enter my room which I share with three other captains. All three are men. It doesn't seem to matter to the empire if girls and guys share room, which is slightly irritating.

"Hey Nox! Took you long enough to get back." A blonde haired man waved at me. He's the nicest of the three. In his early thirties, he seems to consider me his daughter since I appear eighteen. Which is infuriating since I'm much older than that. But I'm not going to complain to Kassius, since, after all, my age goes with my secret.

I smile at him, "I was talking to Lizzie."

"Oh, Cardwell. Poor girl seems to be stuck where she is in the ranks."

"I don't think she should. Might cuss out an admiral."

Kassius chuckles heartily, "Too true."

"Kassius, I have a theoretical question for you." He laughs again, and pats a spot on the gray bed next to where he's sitting. _She always has so many questions._ "Sit down and fire away."

I sit myself next to him, dusting out my uniform. "If you had information that you found out, very important information, and the only one who would believe you is the head man in charge of the ship. But for him to believe, you'd have to tell a secret that you've been hiding all your life. What would you do?"

Kassius runs his hand along his beard, deep in thought. I was being polite and not listening to those deep thoughts.

"It depends on how important the information is. Would someone high up's life be in danger?"

Remembering Merth's words, I reply, "Yes. Very much in danger."

"Go to Lord Vader then, Nox. You could get in more trouble if you withheld information. I advise tonight, since he's in a fair mood because of the trade with Prince Merth and all."

"How did you…" I thought I was the only mind reader here.

"Theoretical questions are useless. It's obvious that it's you you're asking questions about." He shakes his head. "But what information you could possibly have is beyond me girl."

"Thanks Kassius." I stand, walking slowly toward the door, my hand slightly shaking.

"Good luck Nox. I want to be able to see you tomorrow."

I nod slightly not trusting my voice. Everyone knows where my lord's quarters are, but that's so we can avoid them. I continue walking, knowing I'm close when the walls are black instead of boring gray.

Fear gnaws at my stomach, not because of Vader, but because of the trouble I could get in. Vader can't kill me since he doesn't know how, but the ruling council sure can. And if the ruling council finds out I willing told a human what I am, I'll be neck deep in alligators.

I try to be as noiseless as possible, hoping that no one will hear me coming. Looming in front of me is a black door, flanked by two stormtroopers.

I raise my head toward the trooper, "I need to speak with Lord Vader. Tell him it's pertinent, that I know of a traitor." Thank everything that my voice came out stronger than I feel. The trooper nods at me and enters those black doors. Seconds creep by slower than a snail in a race and what feels like forever late, the trooper comes back out the doors.

"Lord Vader will see you now."


	3. A Plot Unraveled

Hey again guys. Sorry it took me so long to post this. I'm redoing the first chapter to fix some plot holes that skywalker05 pointed out to me. Changes are that I need to mention that Cassia has some sort of colored contacts – she's from an au type Earth that does have them – and Lizzie, her friend, is getting a name change and a gender switch. At the end of this I'm going to explain Cassia's vampire statistics.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A Plot Unraveled

I walk in, determined to not seem frightened or nervous. The Empire doesn't approve of weaknesses or women. Coming before Lord Vader as a weak woman would be…not good.

Stepping in front of him I stand like a board, my hand to my forehead.

"At ease Captain."

Lowering my hand to my side, I relax just a tad.

"What information do you have?"

"Prince Meth's a traitor, my Lord." It's unnerving to not hear his thoughts or see facial expressions to gauge reactions.

"And how have you come to this?"

"I hear thoughts, my Lord."

His fist clenches – not a good sign. "Do you take me for a fool, Captain?"

This is so not going well. "Of course not Lord Vader, I am speaking in all seriousness."

He doesn't respond. I struggle not to bite my lip; a bad habit I retained from when I was living.

"Explain yourself Captain Nox."

Now, this is the reaction I was expecting. I open my mouth to respond, but he continued before I could utter a thing.

"How is it that you have almost no Force signal? Your signal is a step from death, but you are not."

Now that was not something I counted on. Should have. I need to learn more about these force users.

"I'm not living my Lord; I'm one of the undead. I died and rose as, what many call, a vampire."

"I am not a man of patience, Captain."

How to explain, how to explain. "I live off human blood. That's how you sense a slight signal, I think." Choking. That's how he punishes people. If he needs proof, I can prove that I do not need to breathe. "I do not breathe, sir. Maybe I could use that to prove my word. I could be of use to you."

His condescension towards me feels almost tangible.

"With what? Useless information?"

"Useless?" What?

"Yes, useless. We already knew he was a rebel. He's walking into a trap, so we can catch his rebel friends. Do you think the empire would deal with any aliens?"

I just gave up myself for nothing. Crap.

"But you already knew that, didn't you, mind-reader?"

I bowed my head. Isn't it sad that a weakness may be what saves me?

"I can not hear your thoughts, my Lord. Force-users thought seem to be too walled in for me to hear."

"How will you prove your claims?"

"You could choke me, to prove that I don't need to breathe. I could…feed in front of you, if you don't mind a dead soldier."

His hand raises and I feel my throat tighten. I cease my beating heart; stop my breathing, and the pain turns into just a dull ache. With a flick of his wrist, I go hurtling towards the wall. With a twist and half a flip, I land on my feet.

"You surprise me, Captain. You may be a help to us yet."

I salute. "Thank you, Lord Vader."

"Go to your quarters, Captain. Someone will come get you when I know what I want to do with you."

"Yes, my Lord." I salute again and leave.

Closing my eyes, I breathe in, restarting my heart.

Well, damn it. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. A fire that could end me.

Sorry it's so short. Here goes: Vampire's can't sleep. They won't burn up in the sun, but if they go into the sun, they glitter like jewels. One can't see their fangs, unless they're about to feed. The eyes of a vampire turn red if they feed off humans, and brown if they feed off animals. They turn black when they're hungry. This is all from Stephenie Meyer's books.

Also, how her hearing thoughts works…she can hear random thoughts of people, but anyone who can use the Force at all, she can't hear. Also, if they've learned to defend against Jedi mind tricks or mind attacks, then she can't hear them.

If you have any questions, just ask in reviews.


End file.
